


Such A Pretty Thing

by beyonces_fiancee



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: "Such a pretty thing", Bruises, F/M, Felching, Mycroft's Private Jet, Scents & Smells, Watson Washington Flash Porn 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyonces_fiancee/pseuds/beyonces_fiancee
Summary: "Beauty i-is pain, darlin'," Jim hissed as her hand slid up to close around his throat.
"Don't try and be philosophical," replied Mary. "It doesn't suit you."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jinglebell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinglebell/gifts).



> Dedicated to Jinglebell, my fairy pornmother. Xoxo
> 
> Written as flash fiction at the "Writing Erotica" panel at Sherlock Seattle 2016. Unbeta'd, unedited. Suck it mothafucka! #watsonwashingtonflashporn

Her hips rolled slowly, dragging the head of his cock against her g-spot. He was panting with his teeth gritted, short panicked breaths huffed out, and his eyebrows twitched and crumpled with each movement.

"Such a pretty thing you are," Mary murmured as though to herself. Her fingers flexed and her nails dug into the meat of his pectorals, and he whined. She could practically hear the sweat exuding from his pores and soaking into the leather—the first-row seats of Mycroft's jet—the subtle yet carefully-selected fragrance of herbaceous Italian men's cologne, courtesy of Anthea, drowned out by the odors of their bodies, animal and close and slightly disgusting.

"Beauty i-is pain, darlin'," Jim hissed as her hand slid up to close around his throat.

"Don't try and be philosophical," replied Mary. "It doesn't suit you." The truth of this statement was etched into the planes of his chest. For every smart-arse remark he made, Mary had taken her pound of flesh. Dark-speckled bruises were smeared across his surprisingly Dublin-pale skin. Mary sighed deeply with a lush, nasty joy at the sight of his pleading pathetic face, and loosened her grip on his throat.

He gasped in a breath and tried to school his face into something that looked cool and in control. "Everything suits me, luv."

"Oh yes?" Mary half-rose on her knees, letting his cock almost slurp free. She savored his forsaken mewl. "What about come on your face? Does that suit you too, my treasure? Would that please your filthy little heart?"

She took his wide-eyed fixated panting as an affirmative, and rose erect onto her knees. The slick, lugubrious trickle of his come out of her cunt was shockingly hot against the sweat-cooled skin of her thigh.

"Open your mouth, pet." As she sank down onto his extended tongue, she let out a pleased throaty hum. "This is a much better occupation for your dreadful mouth." Wetness engulfed her.


End file.
